1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional decorative plate which is produced by forcibly inserting a predetermined leaves of paper, wood or metal into slits of predetermined figures and shapes on substrate of a plastic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional method of producing a decorative plate, leaves of paper or metal are inserted by skilled professionals, and this is not suitable for mass production or for children.